


Bubbly

by ExoticGhosts



Series: Loki's Dating Disasters [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Crushes, Love Confessions, M/M, McDonald's, Poor Loki, Protective Thor, Secret Crush, Shy Loki (Marvel), Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony is not good at dating, believe it or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: Moving to a new school isn't easy. Moving to a new country is even harder. The hardest thing, though, is being embarrassed by your brother when he decides to tell your crush that you have a crush on them.Thor is so dead.





	Bubbly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slenbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/gifts).



> Heres a small ficlet that I typed up in like 2 hours lol. For Slenbee. I tried something cute :P so. Have some garbage.  
> As always, I AM MY OWN BETA so please correct me if you notice anything. And enjoy, lovely readers!

Loki Odinson had only been at this school for three months. His family had moved from Norway to America on a conquest for business. Or, at least, that’s what Odin said. Odin’s weapons company had been skyrocketing recently and America was the best place to sell weapons (they were Stark Industries next competitor and Odin had no plans on backing down against the multibillion-dollar corporation. He and Thor had started in the middle of sophomore year, at the ripe age of 16 and 17 respectively. Thor was only a few days older. They had been twins (and baby Loki had decided that he wanted to stay in Frigga rather than be born; smart choice, baby Loki).

Thor and Loki had always been close. In fact, Loki would go so far as to say that he was even closer with Thor than with Frigga. They played together, fought middle school bullies together, and they always looked out for one another. Always.

That’s why, after three months, Loki had decided to worm his way into certain social groups in order to get Jane Foster to take an interest in Thor. Not only a week later, they were dating and were the school’s hottest couple. Well, right behind those seniors. What were their names? Erik and Charles? And right after they had started talking, Loki had dropped out of the social circles that he had found. He didn’t need friends or anyone else. He looked out for Thor and if Thor was happy, he was happy. He was a good brother.

Like all siblings, they had their bad moments too. For example yesterday, Thor had found out about Loki’s crush. It was an accident, really. There was this guy in Loki’s class. He was always dressed nice, even when he wasn’t. He always wore tight pants, too, which really showed off his ass. He was smart, smarter than the rest of the kids at this public school and he had the sharpest tongue that Loki has ever heard. Not counting himself, of course.

It had taken two weeks of classes in order for Loki to gain interest in this other boy. It only took another two after that for him to want some type of relationship. It didn’t have to be romantic; Loki was quite content with just being his friend. He didn’t even know if the boy was gay. But Loki didn’t talk to him. He would never admit it, but talking to someone who was actually on his level intellectually was… intimidating. What if he said something that managed to trip Loki up? Then Loki would embarrass himself and have to live in shame for the rest of his life.

No, he was much happier watching from a distance. Crushes were silly and Loki didn’t need anyone else. So he would just ignore it until he could move on with his life.

But, of course, that didn’t happen because Loki did have a friend. She was a girl from Norway who lived back in their hometown. Her name was Amora and they had been friends ever since Loki could remember. When they had moved away, Loki didn’t care about the other kids. He simply shook hands and said his farewell. But he couldn’t bear to lose her. So they messaged online. They told each other everything about anything and could spend hours typing away at each other.

It just so happened that earlier in the day, this boy he had a crush on had said something really witty in class. He had made the teacher speechless, which was hilarious, and he was also leaning over a desk when he said it. Bonus points. Of course, Loki immediately logged onto his computer when he got home and told Amora all about it. She typed back that Loki should actually talk to him instead of being creepy. Loki had said ‘no way’ and listed three reasons why it wasn’t creepy. They were shitty reasons.

He had left his computer on when he had gone downstairs to make dinner. He didn’t think anything of it. It didn’t even cross his mind when Thor came home from football practice, though he was told it was called ‘soccer’ here. Loki had simply made himself a grilled cheese, piled high with four different dairy products, tomatoes, bacon, and any other miscellaneous thing that was in the kitchen. When his Franken-sandwich was complete, he headed back upstairs. Frigga would kill him if she knew he had food upstairs. Good thing his parents were at work. He kicked open his door and froze.

Thor’s room was next to his, as they were brothers. It was close enough for them to still talk to each other through the walls or sneak in each other’s rooms at night for random sleepovers, but the single bathroom that they shared gave plenty of distance for their independence.

Loki didn’t expect Thor to come into his room after he had gotten a shower. But there he was, towel still around his waist, standing right in front of Loki’s desk and eyeing his computer. Loki dropped his plate on his dresser and rushed across the room, slamming the laptop shut. “What the Hel are you doing?” He growled.

“I’m sorry.” Thor blinked at him, giving a sheepish smile. “I thought you would be in your room when I was done. I didn’t expect you to take so long making dinner. Did you make one for me?” He motioned to the sandwich.

“No. I would have thought you went out with your teammates. Or Jane.” He gave a small sigh of relief. Thor hadn’t seen anything.

“Jane is busy tutoring tonight and I didn’t feel like hanging out with the team. The ‘Howling Commandos’ were howling a bit too much.” He joked before his face turned puzzled. “You didn’t tell me you had a crush on Tony Stark.”

Loki cursed. He glared at Thor and cursed again. “I do not have a crush on Tony Stark.” He said.

“That’s not what you told Amora.” Loki crossed the room and tossed himself onto the bed, screaming into the pillow.

“I did not tell her I had a crush on Tony Stark.” He said, voice muffled.

“Well, no. But you told her he was ‘incredibly smart’ and ‘insanely hot’.” Thor shrugged. “Does his ass really look that good? I’ve never paid attention.” Loki screamed again. Of course, Thor would focus on that and not the fact that his little brother was gay.

“I don’t have a crush! And I am not having a conversation with you about another person’s ass.”

Thor chuckled, coming over to pat Loki on the shoulder. “I’m sorry, little brother. Is there anything I can do to help? After all, you helped me and Jane-”

“No!” That was the last thing Loki needed! “Thor, by the Norns! I know you have this need to do good, but please stay out of this! Do not do anything that both of us might regret!” He shouted. “Swear to me, Thor.”

His brother gave an indulgent smile. “I only want to see you happy, Loki. But I swear not to do anything that we both might regret.” He repeated word for word. Loki had turned away from him, missing that mischievous smile on the blond’s face. Loki didn’t give Thor enough credit, he could be quite crafty when he wanted to be.

Loki simply sighed again, mumbling his gratitude. Thor rocked on his feet. “Now, are you going to make me another one of those sandwiches?”

The younger brother huffed. “No, you can have mine. I’m not quite hungry anymore.” Thor didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed the plate off of Loki’s dresser and re-entered the bathroom, heading for his own room. Loki pulled his blankets over his head and groaned.

* * *

 

The next morning, he didn’t think about it. He had woken up, gotten ready, and headed out the door. Thor drove them to school and Loki went to his first-period class while his brother headed off to his own. The good, and bad, news was that they had second period together. They were in advanced physics, a class meant for seniors, but there were three lowerclassmen. Tony, Thor, and Loki. School wasn’t really Thor’s strong suit, but he did incredibly well in that class, challenging Loki and Tony on multiple occasions.

Loki took his usual seat, dropping his bad against the wall and sliding into a chair at the very, very back of the class. Thor obediently took his place next to him. Loki had pulled out his phone while they waited for the bell, tapping away as he texted Amora through her boy troubles yet again. For someone who claimed to be ‘the goddess of love’, she certainly went through a lot of heartbreak. Which is why Loki almost missed Tony walking into class. Until Thor stood up.

Looking at his brother, Loki followed his gaze to look at the other boy. Tony was in tight slacks again with a white t-shirt, a cute kitten printed on the front, and a tuxedo jacket. What an interesting ensemble. Loki tilted his head.

Thor reentered his frame of vision, heading straight towards the front of the class, and Loki’s brain jump started. His eyes grew wide, grip tightening around his phone. He hissed, “Thor!”  _ Get back here! _  He pleaded silently. He watched in horror as Thor saddled up next to Tony and said hello.

Tony and Thor were talking. They were talking to each other. And Loki could hear his name being spoken. His face was growing hotter by the second, heart pounding against his ribcage as if it were about to burst free. And then Tony looked at him. Loki swallowed.

He jerked, burying himself in his phone in an attempt to hide from the other boy. He was going to kill Thor. He was going to drive that stupid pen on his desk straight into his eye when he came back. He was going to lock Thor out of the house for an entire night. He was going to cut all of his hair off in his sleep and feed it to him-

“Hi.”

Loki didn’t jump. He didn’t. He looked up at Tony, who was now standing right in front of him.  _ Casual, act casual, Loki _ . His brows furrowed as he squinted at Tony, trying not to blush and stutter like an idiot. “Hallo.” He said, almost wincing. His accent was thick, incredibly so, and Loki cursed himself.

“Nice accent.” Tony smirked and dropped into Thor’s seat. Loki mumbled a thanks and turned back to the front of the room. Why wasn’t the bell ringing? “So, your brother said something interesting.”

Loki winced. His knuckles turned white as he strangled the life out of his phone. It was going to snap in half. He kept his eyes on the desk in front of him. “Oh, really?” He said with disinterest, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Tony hummed. “He said you thought I was witty.” Loki slumped in his seat.  _ Thank the Norns _ . He gave a soft hum of agreement, turning back to the brunette. “Well, you aren’t too bad yourself. You’re the only other kid that can run circles around these ‘teachers’ if you could even call them that.”

“Then again, it isn’t very hard.” Loki joked and bit his tongue.  _ Damn you, accent _ ! Why was it flaring up so bad?

Tony laughed. He leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees, his chin resting on his hands. “He also said that you said I had a nice ass.”

_ Fuck! _  Loki’s mind screamed. He was going to pry Thor’s eye out of his skull and push it through the paper shredder and-

He laughed and shook his head, trying to act casual. “No, I assure you I did not. Thor jests.”

“Damn. That would have been really cool if you did.”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, I think my ass looks great. And if you agreed with me, then you would feed into my ego and I would be one happy camper. I might even go so far as to say it right back. I mean, those leather pants you wear?” Tony whistled and shrugged, eyeing Loki’s ass through the slits of his eyes even though the other boy was sitting down.

“Just because I didn’t say it doesn’t mean I don’t think it.” Loki rushed and then cringed.  _ Oh my god, I am such an idiot. Norns, please, send me to Valhalla and let this end _ . He begged. Tony burst out laughing, loud enough to draw a few eyes and Loki grit his teeth.

“Well, I’m glad you  _ think _  so, at least.” He said, wiping under his eyes and giving Loki a toothy smile. “Although, now I’m wondering what else you might be thinking and aren’t telling anyone. Are you free tonight?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Tonight? Are you free?” Tony’s smile didn’t falter for a second.

A heavy hand landed on Loki’s shoulder. He turned to see Thor and immediately glared.  _ You are so dead _ . “Loki is indeed free tonight!” He grinned. Tony returned it with one of his own.

“Great. We’ll meet at McDonald's at 6, alright?”

“What?” Loki’s brows knotted together in confusion.

“Great, see ya later!” Tony shot out of the chair and skipped back to the front of the room, melting right back into his group of friends. Thor took his place a second later. Loki rubbed his hands over his face, trying to wipe away the heat.

“You are dead, Odinson.” He grit, speaking Norwegian, pointedly looking away from his brother. “I told you specifically. Do not do something that both of us will regret.”

“I know.” Thor smiled, easily switching to their native tongue. “I won’t regret it. It’ll make you happy, will it not? And you better not regret it either, brother. Enjoy yourself. Just this once.”

“Damn you and your goodness.” Loki cursed. The bell chimed loudly above them and the students around them began taking their seats.

The teacher was just wrapping up the lecture when Thor leaned over and hissed, “Is McDonald's a romantic restaurant?”

Loki groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> So,,, who wants to read about their romantic date at McDonald's?


End file.
